Sunday Morning Rituals
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: This is just a cute story about what Jackie and Hyde do with everyone else goes to church on Sundays. Two teenagers in a relationship...alone on a sunday morning. You can put two and two together. D Set in season five. Read and REVIEW! Thanks!


**Hey guys! This was just a cute idea I got randomly last night. I hope you like it. I'm thinking of makign it a short series, just a few chapters of a few different days between our favorite TV couple. It's set during season 5 and we'll see where it goes from there. If you like it...let me know by REVIEWING! THANKS:D **

* * *

**  
**

There were very few things that Hyde always did. He tried to live his life day by day, no rules or regulations just living. He hated organized events, and things that people said everyone should do. He was a rebel…he did only what he wanted to do not what others said he should do. Like on Sundays, the Foreman's and the Pinciotti's all got up early, dressed up and went to church followed by breakfast at their favorite Diner. But Steven Hyde didn't go to Church…he wasn't what you would call religious. But there was one thing he did every Sunday morning…at least since his girlfriend had moved into his neighbor's house and like him did not go to Church. No one knew this but every Sunday when the Foreman's and Pinciotti's were at church, they switched off going to each other's houses and spending the morning together. Breakfast in bed, laying together, small talk, shared kisses…and the occasional making love depending on if they wanted to really sin that day. This morning it was Hyde's turn to make his way over to the Pinciotti's and he was woken up by Eric banging on his door.

"What the hell Foreman?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"I hate that you don't have to come to church with us. So I thought you should be woken up early too." He said smirking at him.

"Dill hole." Hyde muttered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"So what do you do when were gone for like three hours?" He asked.

Hyde shrugged and smiled to himself. "Nothing much man. Mostly just sleep…then drag my ass out of bed and get something to eat."

"Lucky." He whispered.

"Eric! Let's go!" Red yelled from upstairs.

Eric sighed. "Well…I gotta go. Enjoy yourself." He said slapping him on the back.

Hyde chuckled. "Oh I intend to."

When Eric exited Hyde's bedroom he waited until he heard the car starting in the driveway before he slipped up into the kitchen. He rummaged around to find something to bring to his sleeping girlfriend at the house next door. Deciding on fruit and cereal today since he wasn't in the mood to cook, he put it in some containers and made his way to the tree outside Jackie and Donna's window. Making sure Bob and Donna were gone; he skillfully climbed the tree with the food in his hands and knocked on the window. Jackie smiled at him and opened the window helping him in kissing him as his feet landed on the floor.

"Right on time." She whispered.

He laughed. "When have I ever been late for our Sunday Morning Ritual?" He asked.

She giggled and kissed him sweetly. "Never."

"I'm kinda tired this morning…so I didn't' really feel up to cooking anything. Hope that's ok." He said placing the food down on Donna's desk.

She shrugged. "I don't mind. I'm not really that hungry anyway." She said slipping into bed once more.

"Cool." He shrugged and turned towards her smiling.

She smiled back and patted the space on her cot. "Why are you all the way over there?" She asked. "I'm cold."

He smiled and walked over to her and slipped into bed, enveloping her in his arms feeling her body heat warm him up. "Better?"

She nodded and snuggled into his chest. "Much."

He kissed the top of her head. "So…what did you do last night after I dropped you off here?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Donna and I watched some TV…and then Bob made us hot fudge sundaes." She said.

"Sounds fun." He said drawing random patterns on her back.

Jackie sat up and looked down at him smiling. "What about you? What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Foreman went on and on about Donna and the hickey she gave him."

She scoffed. "Again?"

He nodded his head. "Yep. Again…and I gotta say…she's not as good as you."

She laughed. "Of course not. I make perfect hickeys…and in the right places."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah…you really do. They fell good to…Foreman said it's like she's attacking him when she does it."

Jackie laughed. "Amateur."

"Maybe you could teach her…" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Jackie slapped his chest playfully. "You are so bad Steven Hyde."

"What come on? It'd be wicked hot." He stated.

"You're sick." She said rolling her eyes and moving away from him.

He laughed. "I'm kidding. Come here." He said pulling her down to him again.

She rolled her eyes. "You really are sick…" She mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm kinda hungry now…" she said pushing him back and grabbing the containers and slipping back into bed.

He laughed. "Me too."

Jackie ate a strawberry and then smiled at him. "Hi."

He laughed. "What's the look for?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…I just like our Sunday Morning Rituals."

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her. "Me too. Sure beats going to church."

She laughed. "Yes it does…"

"So…you wanna skip on school on Friday?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah sure. Why?"

"I don't know…I was thinking we could just go out for the day or whatever. Kelso wanted to have a guy's day but we did that last week." He said taking a bite of a muffin.

Jackie smiled at him. "You are willing to skip guy's day to spend the day with me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Sure. If sex is in the cards for the day."

She rolled her eyes and through a pillow at him. "God you really know how to ruin a moment." She said pouting.

He sighed. "Sorry. I'm a guy."

She scoffed. "Yeah…you are."

"OK…look…I'm sorry. But seriously…I mean we could just ya know…hang out or whatever. Just you and me…and since I'm such an ass we can do whatever you want."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Really."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Then ok."

He smiled. "Cool."

"So…were they planning on going to breakfast again this morning after Church?" Jackie asked picking at her food.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah. That's what Mrs. Foreman said last night."

Jackie nodded and smirked. "Cool."

Hyde smiled and watched her face brighten. "Why?"

Jackie looked up at him and smiled shrugging her shoulders. "Oh…I don't know."

"Jackie…" He whispered.

She smiled and moved her container of food to the floor and slid over to him, straddling his hips. "What?"

"Jackie…don't forget…God is watching." He mocked.

"And I think he'll enjoy the show…" She purred into his ear.

"Hot Damn…" He growled as he felt her lips on his neck. "You gonna prove you are better at giving hickey's then Donna?" He asked.

She looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "Do I really need to prove it?" She asked.

He smirked. "Nope…but you can show her up right now…"

She giggled and rubbed his chest. "Oh I plan too…"

She raised an eyebrow at him and slowly made her way down to his neck sucking ever so gently just to tease him. He groaned and held her arms firmly hoping she was going to take this farther…she giggled against his skin and wiggled a little to drive him crazy. But just as her lips began to suck on his neck the phone from down the hall started ringing and Hyde groaned.

"Don't get it…" He groaned.

She sighed. "It is Sunday…maybe that's God's little threatening gesture." She said getting up and running down the hall to answer the phone.

"Damn Holy Day…" He groaned.

Hyde waited impatiently in Jackie's bed nibbling on some muffins to pass the time. Finally the door opened again and Jackie slipped back into bed beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She giggled when he tickled her side and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Who was it?" He asked eating some more.

"It was Michael and Fez. There car broke down or something and they needed a ride…they said they called you at the Foreman's but you didn't answer so they called here." She said eating some fruit.

He raised his eyebrow. "Did you tell them I was here?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. I don't want them knowing about our Sunday Morning rituals." She smiled and kissed him. "It's our thing."

He smiled. "Cool." He kissed her. "So do you have to pick them up?"

She shook her head. "No. I told them to bum a ride back to Michaels."

He laughed. "You're coming along nicely."

She laughed. "I try."

"We need some music in here." He said looking around and flipping on the record player.

Suddenly Stevie Nick's voice rang through the speakers singing Rhiannon and Jackie's eyes shone bright. Jumping from her bed she let her hips sway to the music much to Hyde's surprise and delight. He loved it when she danced like that, it was sexy as hell. She opened her mouth, eyes closed and sang to the music letting it course through her body.

**_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_**

**_And wouldn't you love to love her?_**

**_She rules her life like a bird in flight_**

**_and who will be her lover?_**

At the last line she looked at Hyde and dipped down a little lower, shaking her ass in front of him, his eyes glued to her. He couldn't help himself as his hands reached out to touch her, grasping onto her hips and squeezing gently. She turned her head to him, looking over her shoulder and winking at him, swaying her hips some more. He groaned and stood up behind her not moving, but she sure did. She moved a lot…and he liked it a whole hell of a lot.

**_She is like a cat in the dark  
And then she is the darkness  
She rules her life like a fine skylark  
And when the sky is starless  
All your life you've never seen a woman  
Taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven  
Will you ever win  
Will you ever win_**

Jackie turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him, her short T-shirt riding up her smooth bare legs. She slithered down his body touching every part of him that he needed to be touched. His body was aching for Jackie, he needed her more than he would ever have thought and she could read his mind. She knew what he wanted; she leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Oh Steven…" She whispered.

He groaned when he felt her hands touching the hem of his boxers. "Jacks…"

"Mmmm…I love that you never change when you come over." She said biting his neck gently.

"You sure…God's watching." He mocked.

She looked up at him her eyebrow raised at him. "Steven…"  
"Yeah?" He asked staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Shut your pie hole." She said pushing him down on her small cot.

He smirked at her as she straddled his hips once more before leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. He groaned as her small delicate fingers traced there way down his chest and stomach until they once again reached his boxers. As her perfectly manicured fingernails traced his member through the material of his boxers he shivered much to her delight. She smiled against his collarbone and sucked, nibbled and licked it until his delectable flesh was sure enough showing the signs of a perfectly made hickey. She sat up for a moment admiring her work and smirked happily.

"Yep. Perfect." She said stroking it gently to soothe him. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nah. Feels good." He said.

She smiled and leaned back down to kiss him. "Good."

He held her face in his hands and sucked on her lower lip, the one thing he knew made her melt. She moaned into his mouth and gripped his hips to steady herself. But she wasn't through with Hyde yet…oh no…it was going to be a long morning. She smirked against his lips and began her journey down to his boxers once again. He groaned and she giggled as her hands finally dipped into his boxers stroking him gently just once before pulling away again.

"Tease." He mumbled against her lips.

She smirked. "Take your boxers off." She whispered.

Hyde hurriedly pushed Jackie back for a moment, kissing her gently to assure her he still wanted her. She giggled at this gesture and watched as he pulled his boxers off and through them on the floor. She smirked and raised her eyebrow, licking her lips when his erection sprang to life.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

She looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips. "Very much so."

"Jackie…" He hissed.

She giggled as her hands wrapped around him, stroking gently. She looked up at him and watched his eyes shut in pure ecstasy as her small hands enclosed around his large member. As her pace quickened his breathe and heart rate did as well. He gripped her arm and she laughed. She leaned down and sucked on the skin just above where the waistband of his boxers would be if he was currently wearing them. He loved when she did that…it was a simple gesture yet it drove him wild. She licked and sucked in one of his secret favorite spots as her hands stroked him expertly. When he felt his orgasm building he tightened his grip on her and she smirked. She leaned down and wrapped her hips around the head of his dick and began to suck him to his orgasm. This little twist she through in caught him off guard and he couldn't hold off any longer. His orgasm came all to fast for his liking but he spilled into her mouth. Jackie sucked and swallowed every last drop off him that he had to offer before looking back up at him.

"Jesus Jackie…" He moaned.

She giggled and snuggled into his embrace. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Hyde smiled happily. "Damn good."

"That's what I was going for." She said sucking on his neck once more.

"I think it's my turn to repay you." He said kissing the side of her face.

She smiled but heard the click of the lock of the Pinciotti's door. "Uh…I think that's gonna have to wait until next Sunday." She pouted.

"How are they home already?" Hyde asked grabbing his boxers and slipping them on.

She shrugged. "I don' know. But you should go before Bob catches you." She said.

Hyde leaned down and kissed her gently. "Sorry…" He whispered.

She shrugged. "You'll just have to make it up to me next Sunday." She said.

"Oh I intend to." He said kissing her once more time before running off to the window.

Jackie stood up and ran over to follow him. "I'll see you later?" She asked.

Hyde nodded and kissed her again. "Of course."

"Okay. Bye." She whispered.

"Bye." He said again as he slipped down the street and ran across the driveway before the Foreman's pulled in. He ran down the stairs of the basement and through the food containers behind his couch somewhere before jumping back into bed. Eric came in and knocked on his door.

"Still asleep man?" He asked.

Hyde feigned sleep and sat up. "Oh hey man…back so soon? What about breakfast?" He asked.

Eric shrugged. "Bob was annoying my Dad so he cancelled breakfast this week."

Hyde nodded his head. "Oh."

"So…you been asleep this whole time?" He asked.

Hyde shrugged. "I grabbed some food upstairs. Then came back down…" He said pretending to yawn and stretch.

Eric nodded. "Ya know…it always surprised me that you never go over to Jackie's when were gone. I mean…she doesn't go to church either."

Hyde just stared at Eric. "Oh well…you know Jackie…she needs her beauty rest." He said.

Eric nodded. "Oh…well…I'm gonna go over to Donna's. You wanna come?"

Hyde nodded. "Sure. Let me get dressed so Jackie doesn't yell at me about my appreance." He said.

Eric shook his head. "I don't get it man…why do you stay with her? She's so bossy…" He said.

Hyde shrugged and smiled with his back to Eric. "I don't know man…she's pretty cool. She's fun…I don't know…I guess she makes me happy."

Eric shrugged. "Whatever you say man. I still think she's crazy." He said before slipping out of the room.

Hyde just nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah…she's my crazy girlfriend."

Hyde changed into some jeans and a T-shirt, excited to see Jackie once again. And he was looking forward to next Sunday when he got to repay Jackie. Oh yes…he would make her very happy.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Much more to come next chapter if you think I should continue! Review! REVIEW! Review! THANKS:D Upnext-Hyde repays Jackie from the week before.  
**


End file.
